oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Eevee Gaebora
is a fan character designed by LOZFanForLife. resides in the The Legend of Zelda universe. Eevee Gaebora is a wise and brave member of the Gerudo Tribe, who is a warrior at heart and yearns to grown in both mind and spirit. She knows the good from the bad and always does her best to fight for her point of view, as well as her own family. Deep in the vast deserts of Hyrule, a village was being rebuilt and ready to be renamed by a tribe of the sands. It had been several centuries since this tribe had gotten their bad name. These were the Gerudo, an all-women tribe who rejected all non-desert men on their lands. This tribe was ruled by a Gerudo blood king, who was said to be the only male in the tribe for the next 100 years. The king’s name was Ganondorf, a vain man who wanted nothing to do with making peace with the rest of Hyrule. He was greedy and stole frequently from other towns in the kingdom, demanding groups of the Gerudo to join him in his actions. He would train the Gerudo very hard for possible combat without giving them any say. But as time went on, more and more Gerudo had left the Valley to find husbands and have their own children. Ganondorf felt that this was a waste of perfectly good time for training or thievery, but he also felt that this could mean the growth of his tribe, which would mean a greater chance of conquest. He let the Gerudo continue to leave on the condition that they return within a year of their childrens’ births. Many Gerudo took this chance and went off, only to have them come back with young daughters, never more than a year old, to raise them as part of the tribe. One particular Gerudo named Ovuna, who was a local combatant teacher, had come back with her own child several years after leaving for courtship. Her daughter was now a 6-month-old infant, that she had chosen to name Eevee. Eevee was born to Ovuna and a wise and generous man named Raloo on Winter's Eve*, just in time for the annual welcoming festival of winter in Hyrule. She had been blessed with golden blonde hair, that seemed like a delicate blend of both parents’ red and yellow locks. She carried with these features Ovuna’s golden hazel eyes and olive tan complexion, as well as darker birthmarks on her cheeks that almost looked resembled upside-down sand dunes. Ovuna and Raloo happily celebrated the birth of their child through the festival, giving her small gifts in the evening while walking throughout the festival with her during the day. The next several months were simply Ovuna and Raloo taking it easy, settling down in Raloo’s home while raising their child. Eevee was a quiet and well cared for, and she hardly fussed without reason or misbehaved. Of course, she would have her fits every now and then to remind them of a missed bottle or call to sleep, but she wasn’t in the habit of whining. The two parents would tell her stories, sing the sweetest songs, and pretty much live the subtle life that they had always dreamed of. But as Eevee reached half of a year old, Ovuna informed Raloo that she would like to bring Eevee to the Valley to raise her in Gerudo lifestyles. Raloo was skeptical about it at first, considering that Eevee was only a baby and being taken to the harsh deserts under a thief's rule, but Ovuna reassured her safety to Raloo, promising that she wouldn’t let Eevee come to any harm. She added that this was not only her birthright but the Lord's law to return once the time had come. Raloo then reluctantly agreed after making Ovuna promise to bring Eevee back for visits. She agreed and went on her way, only to return home and meet a terrible turn of events. While Ovuna had been gone, more Gerudo had returned with children and had been extremely busy with taking care of them. So much so, that they almost never trained or patrolled on schedule, in order to keep up with their children. Ganondorf was completely outraged with not seeing his tribe working the way it should have. He had tried to order them that he had changed his mind and wanted to make their children stay with the husbands, to which each Gerudo only responded with a similar statement: “Your word was law. She is a Gerudo, too. She needs to learn to become one of us.”. Seeing how there was no way to force the Gerudo to make their children leave the tribe without a type of struggle, he had only one other option in his twisted mind: Execute all children that couldn’t take care of themselves. Many of them were of substantial age and could fend for themselves enough to pass by Ganondorf’s restriction. So the night after a Gerudo’s return, the last one that had gone out in that specific time, Ganondorf had called on all Gerudo to bring any child under 6 years to his grand tent. It was, of course, much larger and more decorated than the other tents in the Valley. However, the tribe grew fearful and confused over the sudden call to him. They weren’t given any further information on the subject, but they had to obey; if a Gerudo was anything, she was loyal to her ruler’s wishes. The Gerudo all stood in a line outside of his tent with every child under 6 years of age. Ganondorf’s low, wicked voice blew through the opening of the tent. He called for the first three women to enter with their daughters. Looking between each other, the three Gerudo up front slowly walked inside, gripping the small hands of their toddlers. The opening shifted shut as they did, leaving the rest of the tribe to wonder what this was all about. But after what seemed like an eternity of silence, screaming was quickly heard throughout the entire tribe. The people in the line stood firmly, startled by the cry. Mothers brought their children closer in defense while passersby were ready to draw their weapons on instinct. The first three Gerudo ran back out with no daughters in sight, crying and screaming in a language only Gerudo were able to understand. They each clung to the arms of one of their tribal sisters, speaking so quickly that the choking in their voices made it near impossible to understand the simplest words. Ovuna was part of the next group to be going inside as she held Eevee, now comforting one of the women with an arm she freed. Explanations were screamed out, but all at once made it difficult to understand. Their sobs didn’t help, no matter how much their friends tried to ease them. But when a Gerudo beside Ovuna asked where their children were, they froze in utter fear, each replying with the same response: “Dead!” Ovuna’s eyes widened at the word they said. She then understood the purpose of this order. Ganondorf was executing the village daughters. She didn’t know the reason behind this, but she definitely knew the actions. Ganondorf then summoned the next group inside. The other two Gerudo beside Ovuna held their daughters close to them, refusing to follow through. They each bolted in different directions, the rest of the line doing the same to usher their daughters to safety. Ovuna, however, stood still. She glanced down at the tenderness of her daughter, who was whining. In alarm from the surrounding ruckus. Glaring with determination, she drew her scimitar, Eevee pressed against her shoulder, and boldly went inside. She had a few things to say to her “leader”. When she stepped inside, she glared as Ganondorf sat on his throne. Three bloodied bodies of the deceased young girls beside him, one of which clearly shown her last expression of fear. Ovuna paled slightly at the sight, instinctively averting Eevee’s gaze while holding closer to her. “Give me the infant,” Ganondorf plainly said, glaring at Ovuna while holding out his right hand. “The tribe has been distracted by these helpless beings. They are of no benefit to the tribe, and they need to go. So give me your child, Ovuna. That’s an order.” Her glare returned, and she refused to do as she boldly said. “You wish to kill off what can keep our people alive for another generation?!” She yelled, loud enough for any other Gerudo that could possibly be outside to hear to offer a warning. “These are our vehvi**! Our daughters, our future! And you dare try to decide their fate for your own selfish word?! We have followed you to thievery. We have followed you to war. But we draw the line here!” Ganondorf quickly got enraged and continued to demand, threatening to punish her for this unacceptable behavior. “There’s too much in our tribe, and they need. To. Go! Don’t make me tell you again.” But Ovu a didn’t want to listen and gripped the sword she had kept to her side, raising the blade to his neck while holding her young girl close to her. “No.” Ganondorf saw this as a challenge for his throne, as no one would be bold enough to challenge his word. However, he didn’t have a weapon at his side. He hurried out of the tent to get one of his trusty blades, only to see the other Gerudo with their weapons drawn, their daughters all ushered to safety as Ovuna distracted the man. Ovuna stepped out after him and held her blade to his neck once more, taking the amber leaders’ gem on Ganondorf’s forehead off and on her own, taking her lead. “We are no longer at your mercy. It is time for us to rise to a new power! By order of our noble name, we hereby banish you, King Ganondorf, out of our land! You will be put to death in our Sacred Pyramid, where those who have sinned beyond comprehension are killed by its word. We are the Gerudo tribe, and we do not follow the words of such demons!” The Gerudo tribe followed her example, forcing Ganondorf to get out of the Valley and to an exile in the Sacred Pyramid for death. Ovuna herself, along with three former guards of his, escorted him to the pyramid. Hands chained against his back, he slumped throughout the hot sands. Ovuna and the other Gerudo had led him into the deep deserts to the Pyramid, which stood quiet and ominous in the sands. If you were quiet enough, you could hear the souls of trespassers whispering through the winds. But before he was to be sent inside, Ganondorf declared that in time the entire tribe shall fall, whether it be by his hand or another in a distant future. He vanished into the Pyramid, never to be heard from again. The Gerudo were left in celebration for successfully driving the cruel king off of his throne, and accepting Ovuna as the new leader for being the one to stand up to Ganondorf. The elder of the tribe, who was the former ruler before Ganondorf, had properly blessed Ovuna with the title of leadership, telling her that she was proud of what a brave warrior the tribe had been given. Cheers were heard, mothers held their children in joy, and younger children sang in triumph. But even as the tribe rejoiced, Ovuna still worried about her young daughter's future safety, the voices of Ganondorf echoing in her head. She had heard of darkness that gets reincarnated every few generations, and she had a fear that this generation was one of them. Ganondorf was a cruel and crooked man, but even so, he was hardly wrong when it came to threats to the tribe. So how accurate would this time be? She knew that she needed to teach Eevee how to defend herself, for whenever that time may be. Or if it ever happens. Over the next several years, Ovuna not only raised Eevee as all other Gerudo did with their daughters. But she also trained her longer and harder than most, starting at a young age, in combat and tracking techniques to prepare for whatever evil may come in the future. When she turned 7 and could be much better trained, Eevee always did her best to reach her mother’s expectations, always trying to work harder than she needed to in order impress Ovuna and her tribe. She could only do so much, of course, but she still wanted to try. But there would always be those times where she would go too far or get hurt in some way. She would always get to the point of crying, letting out a few small sobs before Ovuna would quickly calm her down by gently stroking her hair. “You mustn’t cry, my little gem,” Ovuna would softly say to her. “When a Gerudo cries, the rest of the tribe will feel your sadness. You don’t want your family to be sad now, do you?” Eevee would always reply the same way; “No, Mama… I’m sorry… I’ll try not to cry anymore…!” This would continue on until Eevee’s sobs from pain became nothing more than winces or quiet whimpers. But aside from training, Eevee had also grown to live as a proper Gerudo. Ovuna would create a coloring liquid from wild oasis flowers and other ingredients, and dye Eevee’s hair red to match that of the tribe. This was a daily process since she is always washing it off in the oasis near the Valley before night fell, so the dye didn’t stain Eevee’s sleeping quarters. As much as Eevee despised the dying process, she pulled through in order to win the favor of the tribe. Her birthmarks were to be covered by the Gerudo Violet veil her mother made to match her training uniform, to not only give a more professional appearance but to also show fewer imperfections to her skin. No one was none the wiser of her flaws in this state. However, every once in a while, Eevee would have a day off from training and chores to relax her mind and do what she likes. There would be times when Ovuna would escort her Raloo’s home, where she would spend time with her father. She found it very homely there, as Raloo never told her to change her appearance and offered her much more comfortable clothes for her visits. He was the one who taught her how to read, and she found it to be a pleasurable pastime. While reading records of Raloo’s past or historical figures, as well as listening to old fables and learning new things about the kingdom. Eevee’s love of reading only grew, as it reminded her of spending time with her father when she was back in the Valley, as well as distract her from the struggles of her world. She would often try to read before she went to sleep at night in the Valley, or in between training sessions. She would then return to her father several weeks - if not a month - later, to proudly show her progress in literature and intellect, which he was very proud of. If she stayed in Gerudo Valley for her days off, she would go around the small “town” area and help the tribe out with things they would need. Gerudo Valley grew to be a poor and lowly populated desert place without Ganondorf stealing from the rest of the kingdom, with no more than 100 people living there, and 75 of them being the adult women. It was very easy to get sick or hurt here, but it was home. Eevee would help out the sick and injured by traveling across the deserts with others from the tribe to gather needed supplies from nearby regions or oases for elixirs. She would also do her best to help with creating medicines for the sick, often being the one to also deliver them. After being told the dangers of what Ganondorf had done to her family, Eevee grew to deeply care a lot for her tribe's health and safety, and always did what she could to help. By the time she was 14 years old, Eevee had grown to be a strong and cunning young warrior who could almost best a guard in combat. She had become a noble young lady of few words and the heart of a freedom fighter. She had also grown to be quite intelligent for her age since she had studied various different topics from her father and her own personal study time. She hadn’t cried for several years now since she had slowly grown out of it. She still dyed her hair red and covered her birthmarks on her own now, so she would be considered a proper part of the family. She was simply another Gerudo, who made her mother proud. One day, Ovuna had been given a message from the Gerudo elder, the oldest Gerudo in the tribe. In an urgent call from the maidens of Hyrule, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, had recently been kidnapped by a dark force. Just as Ovuna feared. Darkness had come at last. The elder also had said that the young knight of Hyrule Castle, Link, had been sent on a quest to save her. The Maidens sent a message out to all of the elder people of the land connected to warriors to send aids to the hero Link in his quest to save Hyrule and Princess Zelda. The Maidens feared for his safety and focus, as of a recent battle’s outcome, and requested several others to help him as well. Whether it be for protection or just simply keeping him on the right track, no one truly knew. Word spread throughout the land, and now Ovuna had heard. However, they said that this mission is optional, and if accepted it would only ensure the safety of this land. Eevee was told this story by her mother later in the day and found it quite amusing how a man needed the help of a Gerudo. But she saw this as not only a new challenge but also as a way to learn more about Hyrule and possibly have a better understanding of the land. She had only been to her father’s home before, never anywhere else. Not to mention that, if what the elder said was true, she would also be helping to protect the tribe from possible destruction. She volunteered herself to accept the offer to be the aid Link needed. Ovuna had warned her of all the dangers that could be true on this journey and asked if she was really ready to go on a mission like this, but Eevee simply told her “I’ll be all right. I was trained very well.” Ovuna eventually gave in and allowed Eevee to go, asking her to take Ovuna’s scimitar*** with her. Eevee did as she asked and began to make preparations for the journey. The next day at sunrise, Eevee had already been awake and well prepared for the mission she placed herself in. She had a bag on medicinal herbs and bandages in case of injuries, as well as a map of Hyrule her father gave her and some food and water to last her a few days. After she had finished packing everything together, Eevee has been requested to visit the elder before she left, meeting her in her tent. “This is a brave and dangerous mission, young one,” she had told Eevee. “Are you sure you are cut out for this task?” “I am, Elder,” Eevee replied. “I want to ensure the safety of the tribe. If I do this, then Hyrule will have a greater chance of survival. If Hyrule lives, so does our family.” “Very well, child. I wish you good luck. But before you are on your way, head into the deep portions of the desert to Arbiter’s Grounds.” Eevee looked confused. “The Arbiter's Grounds? Why, Elder?” “Someone else who must aid this Link will arrive through the ancient mirror of the deserts. Escort her to his location.” Eevee gave a nod before bowing to the elder. “I won't let you down, Elder. I promise I will protect our family, no matter the cost.” After giving one last goodbye to the Gerudo tribe, Eevee had begun her trek across the deserts to Arbiter's Grounds. It took her about half a day to make it there, and she arrived at sundown. She walked inside the temple of which the grounds held and looked upon the object she needed to find; A giant mirror that was fabled to banish those who worshipped evil in the land. ‘Why would the Maidens ask someone from that world to aid a hero of the light?’ She thought to herself. As her mind reeled with further questions, the mirror began to glow an eerie teal as transparent stairs formed below it. After a few more moments, a figure stepped out, dressed in a black cloak. The mirror’s glow faded after they had emerged, leaving the newcomer to look around. Eevee, on instinct, drew her scimitar, causing the figure to jump. “Who are you?” Eevee demanded in a stern tone. The figure did their best to straighten themselves. “I-I’m sorry,” they said, a feminine voice used. “I didn't mean to startle you. A-And my name is Lumina…!” Eevee took a few more moments before sheathing her blade. “Eevee,” she said, barely any emotion expressed in her voice. “I assume you're the extra help I am sent to escort?” The figure, who was apparently named Lumina, gave a small nod. “Y-Yes, I am…! I… I've never been here before…! Sorry if I startled you...” “I see. Not surprising for your kind, but I see. And no need to apologize. I simply have an instinct.” Eevee then gestured toward the front of the temple. “Come. Let's be on our way. We will need to be quick to catch up with this Link.” With a nod of approval from Lumina, the two leave the temple and make their way out of the deserts to the land that was so blurred in Eevee's mind. The two traveled far across the land for a full day and night, Eevee leading the way with her map as Lumina simply explored every little thing that seemed interesting to her. Flowers, birds, trees, almost anything. Even Eevee couldn’t resist a small glance around as they went. She found the new scenery intriguing. Maybe even charming. Travels had taken them far across Hyrule, leaving Lumina to be amazed by much more than she should have been. Eevee, however, did her best to remain focused. Even with her glances around the kingdom, she knew there was a job to do. They continued their search for Link until they found a village near the Eastern Sea, which unbeknownst to them, was under a dark spell that sent everyone who was younger than 16 years of age to a parallel world. The two didn't know of this curse until it happened to themselves. Lumina was the first to be sent away, as her curiosity got the best of her and she accidentally looked into one of the Cursed Eyes scattered across the town, which acted as the gateways to the alternate world. Eevee was sent into this world afterward while trying to look for clues to find Link. She blacked out from the act and woke up to find a battle happening between four boys, two girls (one of which was Lumina), and a giant eye made of stone, which looked very much like the Cursed Eye that sent her here. On instinct, also seeing that this thing was attacking people, Eevee drew her scimitar and charged to assist in the battle, helping to destroy the monstrous eye without a second thought. It wasn't easy as she was trying to not accidentally attack one of the people that was fighting. After it was gone, everyone under the curse was sent back to the real world, as well as the fighters that battled the monster. And to her luck, she had finally found Link. But she found not only Link but four copies of him. She then instantly grew more annoyed, since she didn't know about or sign up for helping four men. One was humorous, but four was all too much. They had already had an angel-like girl with them, possibly another helper the Maidens had summoned. Eevee kept her distance from the group but was at least kind enough to listen to their introductions and the explanation of their weapon, the Four Sword. She learned the names and got a general read on their personalities, as well as learned how the Four Sword split Link into four copies of himself. The Link named Green was their leader, kind and quick-witted but stubborn when it came to missions. Very noble in heart. The Link named Red was sweet and kind, but also childish and needed to be watched over. He was friendly, but also a little annoying. The blue Link was rude and angered easily, and didn't tend to listen to anyone. His name? Also Blue. And then there was the last Link, Vio. He was intellectual and polite, with a calm voice and a smooth British-like accent. He was quite a gentleman, for being not very much older than Eevee was. He was the one Eevee found the most tolerable. She also learned the name of the other ally, which was apparently Serenity. They left the now calm village shortly after Eevee had arrived to help and left to go to the Temple by the sea to free a Shrine Maiden who had been trapped inside. There, waiting beside the entrance of the temple, they met one last ally, a pirate girl with an attitude just as bad as - if not worse than - Blue's. Her name was Rutana. She glanced at the group and crossed her arms. “Four lads and three lasses?” She asked. “Now I know this whole thing has to be a big joke.” Blue huffed at her response and walked up to her, quickly starting an argument with this new woman. The rest of the group had gone inside the temple while these two argued, only to be followed by them shortly after. The four Heroes then freed the Maiden from her prison, releasing her and bringing a smile to her face. She had thanked the heroes and said that she was grateful that allies had found them safe. She explained to the allies how the Four Sword worked and why it was important that they aided Link. After hearing this explanation, the four women fully understood the urgency of this task and promised to do whatever they could to ensure success. The Maiden thanked them for their efforts and bestowed a Moon Pearl onto Green, which was said to be a gateway to a darker world. She wished all of them luck as the group went on their way. After wishing the people of the village goodbye, the heroes and allies then set off to Death Mountain for the next temple to save yet another trapped Maiden. Along the way, Eevee stayed silent as the Heroes spoke with certain allies. Red asked Serenity is she was afraid of the new mission ahead, Green was trying to convince a shy Lumina that it was okay to speak with him (as well as trying to get her to open up), Blue finally stopped arguing with Rutana and just asked her basic question, like where she was from and why she decided to do this. Eevee spoke with no one, as she had never started conversations. Vio, however, was curious about the quiet lady and started to ask her questions about her tribe and lifestyle. “I’ve heard quite a bit about the Gerudo, but I have never met one in person. What is your home like?” Eevee answered as politely as she could, trying to seem a bit more tolerated about the situation than she actually was. “It's very warm for regular voe**** and vai***** across the lands, but for my kind, we find it tolerable. It’s really a lovely place if you ignore the rumors of our land.” “Such as…?” “People believe us to be thieves,” She continued. “We grew out of that lifestyles years ago. We are now a peaceful race. We only attack someone if it is absolutely necessary.” Questions continued to be exchanged as they walked, each about one another. ‘What is it like training to be a knight?’ ‘Why do all Gerudo look alike?’ ‘When did you begin training?’ And so on. Normally, she found long conversations with anyone to be tedious and pointless. But she found Vio quite interesting, wondering how he could be one with the three Links that act nothing like him. He had his own thoughts, his own feelings. He’s supposed to be a part of one being, but he seems so independent. And how he spoke, it was hardly anything like Ovuna had said men behaved like. After several minutes, if not an hour, of talking, she slowly began to like the purple Link more and more. She found his responses very intelligent, and she couldn’t help but find his voice oddly endearing. Her mother had told her stories of strange men and warned her of evil beings, but she was starting to wonder how much of that was true. Maybe not all men were as bad as she was told. A fair young maiden with the appearance of a desert heaven and the heart of a warrior. Elbow length golden blonde hair flows down her back as a rising sun's reflection on a waterfall appears. The glorious locks are usually tenderly kept in a traditional high ponytail of her tribe, or soft waves to give her a more unique appearance. Her bangs are parted to graze each side of her face as most other Gerudo women do. Even though her hair is its natural blonde, she often dyes it a deep crimson during the day in order to follow the traditions of her tribe. Her eyes are a fair shade of light hazel that could remind anyone of a shimmering topaz, and under them are small darker tan birthmarks on each cheek that resemble a small upside down mountains. Her usual outfit is a traditional Gerudo uniform that is purple and brown with gold bands decorating her wrist, upper arm, ankles, and hair. Her skin is a slightly sunburnt olive tan, and she has a small pointed nose in the center of her face. Eevee is normally a very calm and focused individual, who can be very dangerous upon realization such as all other Gerudo. She has a deep despise for dark forces and all who follow it, a hatred grown from tales of past experiences of her family. She isn't a person to offer trust easily, so if she doesn't know someone, don't expect her to trust them without a proper reason. She's cold, literal, and distant toward most new people, never the first to engage in an interaction unless it was absolutely necessary. However, after a trust is built, she's more open and is willing to be a bit more expressive, these traits growing as trust does. She enjoys collecting herself in a Gerudo Valley oasis, admiring the little wildlife if the desert while wondering how such wonders could survive in such harsh lands. Very little in the world matters more to her than her tribe, and she'd do anything she can to protect them, whether it be travelling the most distant lands or battling the toughest beast. *'Weaponry:' Since she was trained in Gerudo warfare, she knows how to wield various weapons, such as the Scimitar, Sickle Blades, Bow and Arrows, and Daggers. *'Hunting: '''She's skilled at tracking people and objects. *'Heightened Senses: Since Eevee has no powers, she is working on an ability to sense a person's presence from a certain distance away, as part of her training *'''Ovuna: Eevee’s mother is a woman of inspiration and leadership. Eevee is extremely proud of her mother for her past accomplishments and strives to be like her in her later years. Along with the courage she expresses, Ovuna is the most caring mother any Gerudo could ask for. When not training her for future combat or survival, Ovuna would spend some down time with her daughter to form the family bond she believes all Gerudo should have. They would spend some of their days discussing their daily lives, such as new things to learn or how Eevee was doing at her father’s house. Overall, they have a strong bond. *'Raloo:' If anyone ever mentions the word ‘intelligent’ to Eevee, the first thing to come to her mind will always be her father. Raloo was the one who taught Eevee how to read, write, and gain an interest in various kingdom-wide subjects. Raloo is very supportive of Eevee, yet he only wants her to have a happy life. So while she visits him, Raloo treats her with small pleasures, such as sharing a cup of tea with her or allowing her to read him a story of her choosing. Their bond is a cheerful one, leading the lives of a simple family. *'Vio Link: '''Eevee’s overall favorite Link and potential romantic interest. One thing that Eevee discovered instantaneously was Vio’s impressive amount of intelligence. She found someone so young and so mannered to be a model among males. Handsome, brave, witted, everything appealed to her. Needless to say he was the quickest one to gain her trust, and she greatly appreciates it. Of course she doesn’t fawn over him, rather taking her own intellectual approach to the male in order to keep her personality in check. She adores Vio to an immense degree, and is more than happy to meet a voe who was completely against everything her mother had said about ‘every male in the world’. *'Red Link: Red Link was the first to really make a trustworthy appeal to her. His bubbly and friendly personality gave a near instant sign of him being too innocent to understand much about how to betray. She talks to him sometimes, mostly when he’s upset by something Blue had done to him. He reminds her of how a child would behave from her home, so she tends to be more gentle with the red clad boy. Overall she finds him sweet to be around. *'Blue Link: '''Blue Link has absolutely no friendly status toward Eevee. His aggressive and quick-to-judge temper makes him unappealing to her. She finds him more of a weapon than an actual companion, and doesn’t bother trying to bond with him. If he wasn’t interested in her, she saw no reason to try to start anything in return. *'Green Link: 'Green Link is most likely Eevee’s second favorite when it comes to personality. She admires his dedication to their goals, as well as his skill in combat. She personally agrees with his statement of claiming to be ‘the true Link’, as he acted the most like him. Green, of course, was curious of her skill set and background. They would give each other battle tips every now and then, but their bond isn’t much more than that. *'Allies of the Heroes: 'Eevee found no real reason to form bonds with other helpers of the mission, as her focus was Link. So she has no real relationship with any of the other girls. *'Shadow Link: 'Shadow Link is a bit of a confliction when it comes to this topic. As she hasn’t seen much of him, she can’t easily decipher his overall personality. She has seen a small bit of him to reveal his mischief and devious ways, but another interaction revealed that he was sad and prepared to face death as a price for freedom. He vanished before they had any real connection, but Eevee overall saw him as a being of potential. *'Princess Zelda: 'The Princess of Hyrule will always be a priority of the Gerudo people, as the Royal Family allowed their living in Gerudo Valley. The princess is a vital part of Hyrule’s balance, so hearing of her kidnapping caused Eevee to start to consider helping. She has no personal bond with the princess, but she finds her admirable. *'VeeVee Kyran: 'Her blood-carved counterpart and polar opposite, VeeVee was originally created in an attempt to best Eevee. However, as the procedure of her existence had negative effects, VeeVee herself was defective. Instead of a rivalry, they turned out to be more like quarreling sisters. They never formed much more of a bond, but they can safely say they won’t pointlessly kill each other at this point. *'Ganondorf: Eevee had never gotten to know Ganondorf on a personal level, but from stories she’s heard she’s more than happy to have not. She finds his past deeds cruel and unfair to the tribe, and she’s glad for his banishment. Despite this, she takes his warning quite seriously, and prepares herself for what type of evil he could have foretold. Nothing about the previous Gerudo king appealed to Eevee. He is no form of family to her. *'Vaati: '''The Sealed Darkness. Eevee is fully aware of the damage he could cause to Hyrule, so she tries to help in any way she can to defeat him. *'Ganon: '''The King of Darkness. Eevee only needed to see him for a second to know what kind of power he wields. She knows the danger, but she also knows the lives at stake. * * She's ambidextrous * Sometimes, when in the Valley, Eevee will go by the tribal name Ageme (ah-Gehm-ey) to participate in events that require multiple Gerudo. * Her favorite flower is the gardenia * Her full name roughly means “Unique announcer to follow the golden path of life” * She owns a horse named Summit * Her Hylian Astrological sign is Cyna, the Hylian zodiac of the silver horse. This sign represents dedication and hard work to those born in the late December months of Hyrule. * She's allergic to Korok flowers Eevee summer drawing by lozfan4life-dcd75sb.jpg Chibi first four by lozfan4life dd0ypat-250t.png eevee_gaebora__2019__by_lozfan4life_dczoqcj-pre.png|Eevee's reference sheet download.jpg|Eevee's birthmarks Eevee on the atack.jpg|Eevee's full uniform (first design) Category:Characters Category:LOZFanForLife's characters Category:Teenagers Category:Fan characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Archers